


Scarier Than The Crow

by KerrAvonsen



Series: Teaspoons and Jam Biscuits [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. King; the Doctor; the usual mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarier Than The Crow

It wasn't that different from what she did with Lee, really. Get chased by bad guys, kidnapped, threatened, and escape, with the fate of the world in your hands.

"Was this thing important?" She held up a knobbly bit of metal.

"Amanda!" the Doctor said, snatching the thingie out of her hands. "Where did you get that?"

"In the Master's TARDIS. Under the cushions of the couch; where we were tied up."

"What on earth prompted you to look there?"

"Lost things _always_ end up in the couch. We even found Jamie's dental plate there once."

"Amanda!"

Just like Lee.


End file.
